Opposites Attract
by OriginalityisBeauty
Summary: Ally Dawson is an innocent girl who moves from Tennessee to New York to live with her step brother Dez after her mother dies from cancer. There she meets Austin Dez's best-friend will he break her heart or mend it? Please read it's better then it sounds. This is my first try at a fanfic so bear with me and don't be to harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm packing up the last of my things to move across the country from Tennessee to New York because my mother died of cancer. "Damn" Ally said as she stepped on a nail as she said that she heard a *Ding* so she ran to get the door. On the other side of the door was her step brother Dezmond "Dez" Fisher. He was here to pick her up so that they could go to the airport. Ally's moving in with Dez because that's her only option, she can't afford to live on her own. She refuses to live with her dad Lester because he was never a part of her life he got her mom pregnant and ran off never to be seen again. "So you all ready to go?" Dez asked "Yeah hold on a second let me go put on my shoes so I can take the last of my stuff out to the truck so the movers can head to New York." Ally replied

Dez POV

10 minutes later Ally came down with 2 boxes labeled "room" and 2 pink suitcases. "Dez can you take these boxes out to the truck while I take one last look around the house?" Ally asked "Sure." Dez replied

As Ally looked around the house she thought "my life will never be the same I'm leaving the country and moving to the big city. "Ally" Dez called breaking Ally from her thoughts. "Hold on I'll be down in a second." She called

*Line skip* Sorry Ally POV

Ok we just arrived in New York and I must admit it's beautiful. "So Dez which way is your apartment?" I ask "That way "Dez say's as he's pointing left. "Ok" but just as I'm going up the stairs a door opens causing me to drop the boxes I'm carrying. "Sorry" say's a well-toned blonde cutie. "Sup, Dez" says the blonde Cutie "Hey Austin." replies Dez "Whoa who is this little cutie?" Austin asks Dez which causes me to blush but I hide it. "Oh this is my little sister Ally." Dez replies "I'm not little I'm 18." I snap "Wow a feisty one I like the feisty ones" Austin say's causing me to blush again "Hi I'm Austin" Austin say's sticking his hand out for me to shake "Hi I'm Ally" I reply while shaking his hand which is surprisingly really soft "Well Ally we should start taking these boxes to our place so we can start unpacking." Say's Dez "Oh yeah your right well see you around Austin." I say before heading off towards Dez's apartment

*Line skip* Ally POV

"Well I am all finished unpacking my boxes." Ally said as she laid down on her bed and started scrolling down her Instagram (1) news feed. "Hey Ally I'm going out to go shopping for some groceries you wanna come with?" Dez asked "No I'm fine" I replied "Ok then" Dez said on his way to the front door. I left my room to explore around his apartment, which I have to admit is pretty big to be an apartment as I looked around I seen lots of pictures of him and Austin so I am guessing they must be pretty close I looked around some more and one picture stood out to me a picture of him and dad but Dez must have been around 13 years old. I sat down on Dez's couch and let a few tears fall but I quickly wiped them away remembering the promise I made to myself about never crying for my dad as he didn't deserve my tears. As I cried I got sleepy so I got off a Dez's couch took one last look at the picture let one last tear fall and went to my new found room and climbed in bed too tired to even change into a pair of pajamas.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok so this is my first fanfic and I don't know if it's good but if you think it's good and that I should continue with this story review. I don't own Austin & Ally all rights goes to Disney and it writers and producers I also don't own Instagram even though I wish I did. But remember if you want me to continue this story review.

XOXO Have an awesome day or night depending on where you live. Stay amazing, beautiful, and original.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning and shower then I got dressed in black yoga shorts with a pink shirt that said "DON'T TRIP" in pink letters. I said goodbye to Dez as I left for my daily run but I didn't run to for because I don't really know my way around the neighborhood. I ran about two miles to a nearby park then rested on a park bench for a break and to rehydrate. I sat for about two minutes when I heard my name being called. I turned around and my breathe hitched it was Austin But without a shirt so I had a full view of his amazing sculpted abs and V line and let me tell you it was amazing.

Austin POV

I woke up early to get ready for my daily run I got dressed in some black Adidas **(1)** shorts. I ran two miles as usual then took a break but I saw Ally so I figured I'd be nice and talk to her. "Hey Ally." I called out She quickly turned around but she looked stunned so I walked over to her. "Like what you see?" I asked noticing her eyes were trailing down looking at my abs "huh?" she says as her head quickly snaps up to look me in the eyes I said "like what you see?" "Maybe." I heard her mumble "What are you doing out here?" Ally asks trying to change the subject as quickly as possible "Running." I reply nonchalantly "Oh same here." She says "So... um do you maybe wanna you know run with me?" I ask "Sure." She replies finishing the last of her water before throwing it in the garbage bin. We take off running. "So what made you decide to move up here with Dez?" I ask "Well I really didn't have a choice." She replies "what do you mean?" I ask curiously "I didn't really have a choice because my mom died and I couldn't afford to pay rent on the house so Dez said I could move with him so I accepted the offer because my only other offer was my dad and I refuse to live with him." She replied with slight tears in her eyes "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." I said feeling bad that she now looks like she is going to cry "No, no Austin don't feel bad I actually feel a little better getting that off my chest." she said "Let's get some water" I say realizing we are in the front of a store "OK" she replies "I'll go get the water" she say's heading towards the back of the store she comes back about a minute later with to bottles of Aquafina water **(2)** "I'll pay" I say "Thanks I don't have any money on me" she says sounding relieved

*LINE SKIP* ALLY POV

"Dez." I yell entering the apartment after my run "Hey Ally" he replies "How was your run?" Dez asked "OK I guess I actually ran into Austin and we ran a little together." "Oh sounds fun." Dez said "Ally I'll be back later I have to work but I'll bring back dinner." Dez said "OK" I said on the way to my room. About an hour later I sat in my room watching episodes of Degrassi **(3) **when I heard

_**So I'm daydreaming,**_

_**With my chin in the palm of my hands,**_

_**About you,**_

_**You and only you.**_** (4)**

"Hello." I said answering the phone for my best friend Trish "OMG Ally how have you been I haven't talked to you in like 3 whole days." Trish said "I know, I know I miss you two but I'm fine and New York is really beautiful." I said "Sorry Ally I gotta go my 10 minute break was over 3 hours ago." Trish said "OK bye Trish love you call me soon." "Love you too Alls." Trish said before hanging up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's so short I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future but thanks to everyone who followed favorite and reviewed it means a lot and a big thank you to Don'tpassmebyhoran for her constructive criticism I needed it and I took your advice so I hope this chapter is better so please review. I don't own Austin & Ally all rights goes to Disney. . . **

**1: I don't own adidas but it's one of my favorite brands.**

**2: I don't own Aquafina water.**

**3: I don't own Degrassi but it's like my favorite show ever I can't wait for the new episode Thursday.**

**4: Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande I don't own it but I wish I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI fanfiction readers sorry I haven't updated but I have had writers block and like I said it's my first fanfic so I'm trying but please don't give up on me and if you have any ideas feel free to pm me or review yeah well you know that's it for now on with the story.**

Dez POV

"Hey Austin." I greet Austin as he comes over to play video games like every other Saturday "Sup" he says as we do our signature hand shake. "So what are we playing to day?" Austin asks "umm Call of Duty Black ops 2." **(1) **I say

*LINE SKIP* Austin and Dez have been playing for half an hour

Ally POV

I was sleeping until I heard "Die mofo die." What the hell is going on? "Dez what is with all the yelling so early in the morning?" I ask and get no answer so I go and stand in front of the TV and yell really loudly "Dez what the hell is with all the early morning yelling?" I ask "Ally we are playing a game." "And if you haven't noticed its noon." Austin adds smirking "Oh." I say feeling a little embarrassed "What are you staring at!" I ask growing tired of Austin's smirk "Oh nothing just appreciating the view." he says "What do you mean?" "Have you realized what you are wearing." I looked down confused but I see what he is talking about I'm dressed in a neon orange sports bra and yellow boy shorts "Ugh!" I yell disappearing in my room but not before yelling "Perv."

Dez POV

We sit in silence for a while just playing the game but after I hear the shower turn on I ask "Dude what the hell was that?" "What are you talking about?" Austin asks trying to dismiss what I asked "You just checked out my sister in front of me and you didn't even care that I was right here." I say slightly annoyed "Pssh what I did not." Austin says "Whatever I have to be at work in an hour so you can just leave." I say "ok see you later." Austin says as he's leaving

Austin POV

As I make it to my apartment I realize I forgot my phone at Dez's so I went back and obnoxiously knocked on the door to irritate Dez but to my surprise Ally answered the door in only a bath towel. "What do you want Austin?" she asks obviously annoyed "uh umm uh um umm oh yeah I forgot my phone." "Oh here." She says passing my phone "Thanks." I say taking my phone and leaving.

Ally POV

Soon after Austin left so did I to try and find a job so I could at least supply some things for myself, seeing as I'm already living with Dez I don't want to seem like a giant moocher. But before I leave I take one last look in the mirror to make sure I look ok. As I arrive at the mall I see a small music store with a help wanted sign so I figure I might as well apply there. "Hi, how may I help you?" I hear a voice say "oh I just wanted to apply for the job." As I turn around to see the face of the voice and when I turn around I am pretty surprised with what I see I tall fit boy with light brown hair wearing khaki cargo shorts and a black Hollister**(2) **shirt with Hollister written in white letters and his name tag read Elliot. "Oh okay he says the applications are right over there." He says pointing to a table in the left of the store with papers on it. "Thanks." I say as I head to get an application off of the table but as I walk away I can feel Elliot looking at me.

LINE SKIP 15 MINUTES LATER

"OK here you go." I say handing Elliot the application "Thank you we'll get back to you soon you'll probably get the job seeing as not many people apply here." Elliot says "Ok thanks see you around." I say After filling out the application at sonic boom I head over to the food court and go to Wetzel's pretzels** (3) **to get a cinnamon pretzel and a lemonade then I head home because I'm pretty sure I'll get the job at Sonic Boom because I'm pretty much the only one who applied and because Elliot thinks I'm cute.

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry for the prolonged updating I am really bad I am trying to make this an awesome first story. But anyhow I think I am going to try an update every Wednesday or Thursday. But if you have any ideas fill free to PM me or review. Anyhow I don't own Austin & Ally all rights go to Disney. Dream. Believe. Create. Succeed.**

**1. I don't own the game but it's really fun.**

**2. I don't own Hollister but it's one of my favorite clothing brands.**

**3. I don't own Wetzel's Pretzel but they have awesome pretzels. **

**Review favorite and follow**

**I love you fanfiction readers bye xoxo Destiny**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

After getting home I receive a call from a strange number but I answer being the curious person I am. "Hello." A slightly familiar voice says "hi who is this?" I ask "oh sorry this is Elliot I was calling to tell you that you got the job." Elliot says "ok thanks but when do I start?" I ask "you start on Monday and you have every Saturday and Sunday off." He says "Thanks a lot Elliot I'll see you in two days." I say as I'm about to hang up. "Ally can I ask you a question?" Elliot asks "Sure." I reply "Ok I was wondering if you would like to go and see a movie with me next Saturday?" I think about it for a few seconds and I can't come up for a reason why I shouldn't so I accept. "Sure Elliot why not I'll see you on Monday." I reply

~LINE SKIP~ ~LINE SKIP~ ~LINE SKIP~

Dez POV

"Hey Ally." I say as I walk in the door from work and see her on the couch watching a new episode of The Carrie Diaries **(1) **"Shh Dez Carrie is just meeting Samantha Jones." "Ok" Ally sorry about interrupting your crucial TV watching time." Dez says sarcastically "Hahaha very funny." Ally say turning the TV off because her precious show has just ended "how did the job hunt go?' "Fine I actually found a job at this music store in the mall called Sonic Boom "That's great oh and I am going out with my friends next Saturday and they want to meet you so I wanted to know if you're up for it." "Can't." I replied nonchalantly "And why can't you?" Dez asked "I have plans." I said simply "And what are these plans?" Dez asked "I have a date." "With who?" "With Elliot he is the guy who works at Sonic Boom."

"No Ally you can't go out with him he is a douche bag womanizing jerk." "Uh Dez I can and will go out with Elliot I'm an adult I think I can make my own decisions." "Ok fine do what you please." Dez say slightly annoyed "Ally." Dez calls me back to the living room as I'm on my way back to my room "Yeah what's up?" I ask "Me and Austin are gonna chill tonight and I was wondering if you would at least chill with us tonight." "Yeah I guess I can, where are we going." "To see a movie grab a bite to eat and probably meet up with some friends." "Ok sounds fun give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready." "Ok."

Ally POV

I showered then got dressed in some light wash high waisted shorts with a white high low shirt dyed lime green at the bottom with "summertime fine" written on the front of it in neon pink letters paired with some silver sparkly vans. "Dez I'm ready to go." I say walking out of my room "Ally you look nice are you all dressed up for Austin?" Dez says smirking "No why would you say that?" "Don't play stupid with me I seen that little flirting session you two had earlier." "There was no flirting session it was only harmless playing." "Whatever you say." Dez says "what do you mean?" "Nothing Ally just let it go." "No Dez what do you mean?" "Ally just let it go." "No Dez just tell what the FUCK you- before Ally could finish her sentence a knock at the door interrupted her. "I'll get it." Ally says calming down "Ok." Dez says as he follows Ally to the door

Ally opens the door and sees Austin "Hey Austin." Ally said "Hey Ally it's nice to see you in clothes again." He says with a smirk on his face "Ha-ha very." Ally says "Wait a minute what does he mean with clothes on why would he see you without clothes on did you to do ''it''?" Dez asks "No Dez we didn't have sex if that's what you mean." "Oh good because then I would've had to kill Austin." "Now that that is settled I'll go get my phone so that we can go."

Austin POV

When Ally walked away I couldn't help but check her out I mean she's hot all the way from her curly ombre hair to her tiny feet. "Dude can you not do that while I'm standing here." "Do what?" I ask Dez "Check out my sister I mean your eyes were practically glued to her ass the whole time she was walking to her room." Dez says kind of annoyed "tell her to where less reveling clothes then." I mumbled and thankfully Dez didn't hear me "What did you say?" Dez asked "Nothing." "But back to what I was saying if you and Ally didn't do "it" how did you see her naked?" "I didn't actually see her naked she was wrapped in a bath towel earlier and she let me in because I left my phone. "Oh." Dez says "Ok let's go." Ally says leaving her room.

**Authors note:**

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter sorry I didn't update sooner I lost my flash drive but thankfully my English teacher had found it and returned it to me. Next chapter will be the hang out session and more**

**And I would like to say thanks for all of the reviews I got two awesome reviews from some guest and they were so nice and inspiring. I would also like to say thank you to queenc1 for the continued support. **

**Question of the day: Does getting braces hurt? (I'm getting braces Tuesday so I wanna know.) **

**Song of the day: The Civil Wars. The one that got away**

**Quote of the day: Only you can be you. Only I can be me. Cymphonique Miller**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Austin & Ally (I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.)**

Austin POV

"Ok what movie are we going to see?" Ally asks "Umm how about This Is The End?" **(1) **Dez asks "Sure why not." I say

~LINE SKIP~ ~AFTER THE MOVIE~

"OMG that movie was hilarious!" Ally says "I know right I love the part when Kevin Hart fell into the hole." "I love the end I mean come on the freaking Back street boys **(2) **like a total fangirl moment." Ally says "Wow Ally wow I'm going to just let that go but anyway are you ready to meet our friends." "Sure but what time is it?" "Its eleven o'clock why?" "Just checking I don't want to be up to late." Ally replied "What the sweet innocent little Tennessee girl has a curfew." I say teasingly "no I can stay up just as long as you party boy." Ally says snappily "Ok then prove it." Austin says "Ok I will." Ally says ending our argument just as Dez exits the movie theater

~LINE SKIP~ Ally POV

"Yo what's up long haven't seen you in a while." A tall dark skinned guys says to Austin "Nothing much what up with you how have you and Kira been?" Austin ask the guy who has yet to be named "Cool we just made it a full year last week." The guy says "Oh you must be Ally." The guy says finally announcing my presence "Yes and you are?" I ask "I'm Trent but you and Austin come on to the back with the rest of the guys." Trent says "Ok." I say following Trent and Austin to a basement full Austin and Dez's friends "Hey Austin where's Dez?" I pale guy a little shorter then Austin says "Oh he went to Pizza Hut to get something for us to eat." Austin replied "And who is this little cutie?" Dallas asks referring to me "This is Ally Dez's little sister." "Austin introduce me." I say to Austin "Ok." Austin says "Ally this is Trent, Kira, Dallas, Lexi (imagine Lexi from Ant farm) and Pj (imagine Pj from Good luck Charlie)." Austin says pointing to each person as he says their name "And guys this is Ally." "Hey guys." I say waving to everyone

"Ally just drink It." everyone including Dez says trying to get me to drink the small shot of tequila "no I'm underage I can't." "Ally do you ever take any risks?" Kira asks me "No she doesn't she is just an innocent little southern girl." Austin says answering for me "Yes I do sometimes." "What was the last risky thing you did?" Dez asks "Umm I bought I shirt that was completely see-through." I say "You did?" Dez says "Yep." I say proudly "Guess what?" Dez says "What?" I ask confused "You're throwing it away when we get home." Dez says in full on protective big brother mode "I am not." I say about to star an argument when the doorbell rings "I'll get it." Pj says on his way to the door

Austin POV

"Hey Ally." I say calling Ally over "What?" "Will you just drink it please for me?" "Will it get you to shut up?" Ally asks "Yep." "Ok then fine." She says as she drains the shot of tequila "Who was at the door?" me and Ally ask together "Me." A voice that sounds way too familiar says. But I couldn't be sure until I saw her. Cassidy my super clingy ex-girlfriend who I try to avoid at all costs. "Hey Austin." Cassidy says smirking "Hey." I say glumly "And who is this?" Cassidy says looking at Ally while letting her smirk wear off

"This is Ally my girlfriend." I say "WHAT!" "WHAT!" "WHAT!" I hear "Austin can I talk to you?" Ally ask while dragging me to a corner of the room before I could answer "Why did you tell her that?" "Tell her what?" "That I am your girlfriend we aren't dating." "I know but I also know that if she thinks you are she'll leave me alone." "But that's lying." "I know Ally I know but can you just do this for me." "Sure but I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this to take a risk." Ally says ending our little whisper argument

"If you two are dating why didn't u tell us?" Lexi asks "we didn't tell you guys because uh um because we didn't want to upset Dez." Austin say coming up with a quick excuse "Ally lets go now!" Dez says dragging Ally out the door with Austin following close behind

**1. I don't own it.**

**2. I don't own them.**

**Well that's the end of this chapter I feel like this chapter was terrible but ill update soon but now I have to go study because I have this freaking explorer test Tuesday to place me in my high school classes. But I got my braces and luckily they don't hurt. Oh I wanted an answer on this question I had an idea for a new story should I post it or wait till I'm done with this one. Anyway Review. Follow. Favorite.**

**Bye, Destiny xoxo p.s this is my longest chapter so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Austin and Ally I updated on time who's proud of me. ok no one on to the story**

Ally POV

"Ally what the hell how could you do this me!?"Dez yelled "And you I told you to stay the hell away from my sister!" Dez yelled at Austin "Dez just wait give us a chance to explain it's not what you think." "No it's exactly what I think my best-friend and sister have been hooking up behind my back." "Dez please just give me two minutes to explain." I said on the verge of tears "Ok go you've got two minutes and I'm counting." Dez said "Austin explain it please." I said practically begging "Ok Dez so you know Cassidy is clingy and always all over me, so Ally agreed to be my fake girlfriend to keep Cassidy away we would never betray you like that." Austin said "Ally I'm so sorry." Dez said "Its okay you're forgiven." "But why were you crying?" Dez asked "Because your all I have and I can't take it if you walked out on me too." "Ally I want you to know that no matter how mad I am at you I would never leave you." Dez said as he pulled me into a hug "Awwwwww that's so sweet group hug." Austin said as he joined our hug

Dez POV

"Ok now that all that drama is settled how about we watch a few movies." "Sure what movie?" Ally asked "umm either The Purge **(1) **or The Hunger Games **(2)**." Austin said "The Hunger Games I'm really not in the mood to be scared." Ally said "Ok fine but just for you little sis." "Yay I get to stare at Josh Hutcherson for at least an hour." Ally said "Really Ally really who ever this Tosh – "JOSH!" Ally interrupts "Whatever Josh Tosh or whoever he is he can't be hotter than this." Austin says gesturing to himself "Whatever helps you sleep at night Austin." Ally says "ok enough bickering time to start the movie." I say

Line Skip Austin POV

I look to my side and see that Ally has fallen asleep. "Yo Dez want me to carry her to her room?" "Yeah sure." After I come back from Ally's room I realize I need to ask Dez something "Dez why did it make you so mad when you thought me and Ally were dating I mean I know she's your sister but I am your best-friend." "Well Austin like you said she's my sister and I don't want her hurt again I missed out on most of her life because of my parents and I know you're my best-friend which is why I also know that you are the biggest player of them all." "Oh." I replied sounding a little hurt "But Dez why didn't you get to meet Ally until now." "Because my mom didn't want to make life any harder for Ally by showing her that I still had my dad in my life." "Ok one last question why didn't your dad want Ally." "Because he didn't want more than one kid he felt like after me he couldn't handle another one but I would have loved to have Ally in my life I would have been a great brother." "I'm sure you would have but enough sappy stuff for one night." "But Dez is it cool if I crash here tonight." "Sure you can crash on the couch you know where the pillows and blankets are." Dez said before walking off to his room

Line Skip Ally POV

When I woke up I was in my bed but I don't remember getting off the couch Dez must have put me in bed he's such a great brother I just wish he was around all of my life. After I showered I put on some purple yoga pants and a light grey top and put my hair up in a messy bun I deiced to make some breakfast. "Hey Als." Austin said scaring me "Oh my gosh you scared me when did you get here." "I never left I crashed here last night." "Oh are you hungry I was gonna make some breakfast for the three of us." "Yeah sure what are you going to make?" "Umm I was thinking some eggs bacon pancakes and maybe- "Wait pancakes I love pancakes are your pancakes good I want pancakes gimme pancakes and lots of them." Austin said sounding like a hyper 6 year old "I take it you like pancakes."

Line Skip Ally POV

Just as I finished breakfast Dez came out of his room. "Hey Dez I made breakfast oh and by the way thanks." "Your welcome but what did I do." Dez asked sounding confused "You carried me to my bed last night." "That wasn't me that was Austin." "Really I just assumed it was you so I guess thanks Austin." "But Dez you should hurry and eat before the food gets cold." "Ok mother." Dez said sarcastically

**I knew you were**

**You were gonna come to me**

**And here you are**

**But you better choose carefully**

'**Cause I, I'm capable of anything**

**Of anything and everything**

**Make me your Aphrodite**

**Make me your one and only**

**Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy (3)**

"That's my phone it's probably Trish." I said while trying to find my phone

"Hey Trish." "Hey Ally how you been I miss you so much." "I've been good how about you where are you working this week?" "Actually nowhere that's why I was calling you." Trish said "What do you mean?" I asked curiously "Well I was wondering if your brother would let me stay with you guys for 2 weeks because I miss you so I saved up some money for a few of my jobs and now I have enough to buy a plane ticket to New York. "Oh my god Trish really I will go ask him now. "Dez can my friend Trish come and visit for 2 weeks?" I asked pleadingly "Sure I don't see why not but she'll have to sleep in your room." "Trish you can come." "Really OMG see you in two days Ally love you but bye gotta go pack."

**Don't own it and I've never seen it but I've heard it's scary.**

**I don't own it but I love it I can't wait for Catching Fire November 22****nd**** Whoop Whoop.**

**Dark Horse by Katy Perry I don't own it but it's my song of the week.**

**I updated on time I'll update next week this is my longest chapter. Be yourself because an original is worth more than a copy. Bye XOXO Destiny**


End file.
